The present invention relates to a piezoelectric crystal holder in which a crystal vibrator coated with electrodes on both sides, is placed with its corners into the slots of two angled-off spring sheetmetal members.
Various arrangements of piezoelectric crystal elements in a holder are already known.
Thus, it is known from the German Printed Patent Application (DT-AS) No. 970 658 to mount a circular or square crystal vibrator in the slots of a strip of insulating material.
Moreover, from the Swiss Patent No. 443 418 it is known to support two circular piezoelectric crystal vibrators in the slots of straight spring sheetmetal strips.
In the type of embodiment according to the U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,651 a circular or square piezoelectric crystal vibrator is retained in the slots of two metal tapes which are provided with a bent portion within the range of the slots.
An arrangement similar to that of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,651 is shown and described in the German Published Patent Application (DT-OS) No. 2,019,389.
In this arrangement the piezoelectric crystal vibrator is still secured within the range of the slots by using an electrically conductive bonding cement.
Finally, it has become known from the German Printed Patent Application (DT-AS) No. 2,364,817 to support a circular or square piezoelectric crystal vibrator with two bevelled corners in slotted and angled-off sheetmetal strips.
All of these conventional arrangements were aimed at providing the piezoelectric crystal vibrator with a holder for improving the insensitivity to shocks and vibrations of the arrangement.
In some cases of practical application, however, the insensitivity to shocks and vibrations of the conventional holders is still insufficient. Thus, for example, quartz resonators are used to an increasing extent as standard frequency generators with clocks, i.e. not only with stationary clocks, but also with smaller utility clocks and watches, such as wrist watches. Here, still higher requirements are placed on the insensitivity to shocks and vibrations, which cannot be met with the conventional arrangements.